


Весеннее обострение

by Givsen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харухи, закрыв глаза ладонью, пару раз вздыхает для острастки и качает головой, понимая, что очередное весеннее обострение только что постучалось в дверь её скромной обители. Теперь недели на полторы можно забыть о спокойной жизни…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весеннее обострение

Хикару и Каору в общем-то совершенно разные – в этом Харухи, вынужденно проводящая с ними чуть больше времени, чем хотелось бы, убеждалась не раз. Они оба непоседливые, шумные и капризные, а ещё эгоистичные, шкодливые и крайне надоедливые, особенно если им в голову что-то приходит. Что-то одно на двоих. Тогда можно смело подхватывать портфель и прятаться в убежище, потому что они камня на камне не оставят в стремлении добиться своего. В частности если дело касается самой Харухи.  
Но если с приступами общих маниакальных идей есть возможность хоть как-то справиться, в случае когда какая-то затея приходит в голову только одному из них – а такое редко, но всё-таки случается, – близнецы становятся совершенно невыносимыми.  
– Харухи, это тебе! – Каору протягивает обомлевшей Харухи небольшую подушечку, перевязанную ядовито-зелёной ленточкой, и немного странно улыбается, ожидая, когда она примет подарок.  
– Это не опасно? – на всякий случай интересуется та и тыкает пальцем бок презента, который на ощупь оказывается очень мягким.   
Во-первых, она вообще не привыкла получать подарки, а во-вторых, вид смущающегося Каору кого угодно заставит заподозрить неладное. Даже сверхдоверчивого Тамаки-семпая.  
– Сегодня первый день весны, – горделиво говорит Каору, не обращая внимания на её скептичный настрой. – Это саше.  
– Саше, – на всякий случай повторяет Харухи и двумя пальцами берёт подушечку. – Спасибо… эм… – Она пожимает плечами и растеряно улыбается, глядя на светящегося от гордости Каору. – У меня нет подарка сейчас. Я тебе в следующий раз подарю, хорошо?  
– А что подаришь? – прищуривается тот, и улыбка из слегка смущённой мгновенно становится торжествующей. Харухи даже не удивляется такой метаморфозе – ко всему со временем привыкаешь, даже к частой смене настроения близнецов Хитайчин.  
– Пока не знаю, – пожимает плечами она. – Потом придумаю.  
И уходит, не зная, что за ними наблюдает пара внимательных глаз.  


***

  
– Харухи, это тебе! – Перед Харухи стоит Хикару и, пряча взгляд, протягивает ей непонятный свёрток, повязанный кислотно-розовой ленточкой. Он немного смущён – и от этого становится совсем не по себе, потому что более мягкого Каору видеть в таком состоянии несоизмеримо привычнее, чем резкого и временами грубого Хикару.  
«Да что творится с этими двумя, в самом деле?»  
– Спасибо, – растеряно бормочет Харухи, принимая второй по счёту неожиданный подарок. Традиция у них, что ли, такая?   
Она разворачивает свёрток и с недоумением смотрит на красивую заколку, выполненную в виде крупной алой розы. И первые несколько мгновений честно прикидывает, куда её, собственно, прицеплять, учитывая длину волос. Разве что как брошь на пиджак, но это совсем как-то…  
– Нравится? – нервно интересуется Хикару, не дождавшись однозначной реакции.  
– Д-да… – неуверенно бормочет Харухи, разглядывая красивую, но совершенно бесполезную вещицу. – Лет через пять она мне, быть может, пригодится.  
Хикару сердито фыркает и, не попрощавшись, уходит, оставляя Харухи в удивлении смотреть ему вслед.   
«Здесь что-то не так», – нашёптывает осторожное подсознание, и Харухи на всякий случай решает купить подарки на первый день весны сразу всем членам клуба, чтобы больше не испытывать мучительного стыда за незнание традиций. Хотя… что же покупать этим всем мажорам, если у них, по сути, есть всё?  


***

  
Когда Харухи вечером возвращается домой, её уже встречает назойливое попискивание чата из динамиков включенного со вчерашнего дня компьютера, который ей в своё время подарил Тамаки, чтобы «следить за тем, что моя ненаглядная дочь приходит домой рано и делает все уроки!». Спорить с ним в такие моменты совершенно бесполезно, поэтому Харухи просто смирилась и с новым обитателем её жилища, и с тем, что там теперь круглосуточно работает чат, где почти столь же круглосуточно сидят члены клуба.  
Щёлкнув кнопкой включения монитора, Харухи уныло вздыхает, увидев, что там, оказывается, вовсю общаются между собой близнецы Хитайчин, заставляя несчастный чат разрываться от их баталии. Кажется, они снова ругаются. И, кажется, вовсе не так шутливо, как это бывает обычно.  
– Они сидят в одной комнате, – раздражённо бормочет Харухи и открывает своё окошко, чтобы угомонить этот балаган. – Неужели так сложно просто поговорить?  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
Что тут происходит?   
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
И кто поменял мне имя в чате?!  
  
**Cheshire A:**  
Это всё Король.  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
Это всё Король.  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
Меня не покидает кое-какое странное ощущение. Хотя ладно, что у вас там стряслось?  
  
**Cheshire A:**  
Харухи, Каору же дарил тебе подарок на первый день весны?  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
Ну?  
  
**Cheshire A:**  
И ты обещала, что подаришь ему ответный подарок?  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
Всё верно. И в чём загвоздка?  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
Хикару, да что ты взъелся?  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
А, так ты тоже не в курсе?  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
Я сам только пришёл!  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
Вы что, не вместе были?  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
Нет. Я пришёл из кухни, а он выпер меня из комнаты и закрыл дверь.  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**  
Из кухни, значит. Как тут сменить имя?  
  
**Cheshire A:**  
Про меня не забыли? Я вообще-то ещё тут.  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**   
А я тут вообще-то только из-за тебя, хотя мне уроки ещё делать. Так что случилось?  
  
**Cheshire A:**  
Почему ты сказала, что Каору подаришь что-то в ответ, а мне – нет?  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
Потому что твой подарок ей не понравился!  
  
**Cheshire A:**  
Она сказала, что понравился!  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
А вот и нет!  
  
Харухи, закрыв глаза ладонью, пару раз вздыхает для острастки и качает головой, понимая, что очередное весеннее обострение только что постучалось в дверь её скромной обители. Теперь недели на полторы можно забыть о спокойной жизни…  
Она тоскливо стонет и быстро печатает, игнорируя разворачивающуюся по ходу этого дела очередную словесную баталию.  
  
**Alice in Wonderland:**   
Так, на первый день весны я никому ничего не подарила, потому что просто не знала, что такой праздник вообще существует. Так что я намереваюсь сходить в магазин и купить подарки для всех при том, что никто, кроме вас, мне ничего не подарил. И, да, Каору, Хикару, оба подарка совершенно бесполезные и вряд ли можно сказать, что они мне понравились. Но спасибо вам большое за оказанное внимание – это действительно приятно. Конфликт исчерпан?  
  
Несколько секунд в чате замечательно тихо, и Харухи уже готова поверить в то, что всё действительно закончилось, но тут раздаётся очередной звуковой сигнал, и она лишь раздражённо фыркает, понимая, что зря понадеялась на такое лёгкое излечение.  
  
**Cheshire B:**  
Я же сказал, что ей твой подарок не понравился.  
  
Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Харухи выключает монитор и поворачивается к столу, чтобы сесть, наконец, за уроки, которых, к слову, не так уж мало. Так что попусту тратить время на то, чтобы решить то, что сами близнецы между собой решить не могут, изначально безнадёжная затея.  
– Надеюсь, так не всю весну будет, – уныло вздыхает Харухи, открывая тетрадь.  
И, если подумать, это ещё не самое страшное, ведь впереди ещё Белый день…


End file.
